Mobile devices and personal communication devices are generally used for multiple purposes. With development of applications and device capabilities, there exists a need for device configurations that improve performance and resolve drawbacks of the conventional configurations. One area where improvements are needed is for device control configurations.
Regarding conventional methods, devices often do not employ the full display area of a device to provide information. Similarly, use of display area for certain functions of the device is typically not informative. There exists a need to overcome the conventional configuration that provides useful information and allows for user interfaces to handle the increasing functions and applications available to a device.